


Baby Sister

by acciocrazychick



Series: The Life and Times of Ziva David [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Ziva David meets her new baby sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own any of the characters on NCIS. NCIS is owned by CBS Paramount Network Television, Belisarius Productions and created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGrill. I own nothing unless otherwise stated. Copyright infringement is not intended.  
> By their, I mean Rivka and Eli's oldest child. Ziva is four years old. This one is shorter than I would have liked. Promise that the next updates will be longer.

Hospital | Be'er Sheva , Israel

10:00

March 26, 1986

* * *

"Auntie Nettie, please!" the little girl pleading with the woman, tugging on her pale blue dress. The woman seemed poised and graceful which comes with age, rough mocha skin that makes you want to wonder what she does for a living with an oval shaped face, average size ears, brown eyes, a straight nose, and full pink lips with age lines that tell you she could tell you a story or two.

"Wait, _tateleh,_ till you see your baby sister, and then you may have a piece of candy." Aunt Nettie trying to bargain with the child dressed in a stained pink and white jumper with matching dirty sandals. The little girl has big mocha colored eyes and dark brown hair that is currently up in a messy ponytail. "Let's get you changed before your mother sees you."

"Yes Auntie Nettie." The little girl nods following her Aunt into the bathroom.

"Here, _motek,_ change your clothes. We do not want your mother seeing you and realizing that I let you play outside with the neighborhood boys" Aunt Nettie proclaims, handing her a white short sleeve shirt, a pair of orange over-all shorts and a pair of white sandals. Nettie knew how much Rivka dislikes her little girl playing with the boys down the street, not because of their race or religion but because her mother preferres that she play with little girls not little boys. Her niece preferred playing t-ball than playing tea party.

"Ready to go" the toddler said clicking the restroom stall open presenting herself adorn in her new clothes.

" _Tateleh_ , I want you to know something. Your father may not be there when we arrive." Aunt Nettie bends down to be at the little girl's height.

"'Why not," the curious child asks raising her eyebrows, "Dose Papa not like the new baby?"

"Child I am sure he came before we did but he has to do his work. Special Papa work. But I bet he will visit your mother soon." Aunt Nettie charms the young child. Her brother may not have even visited his wife or even been there for the birth. He nearly missed the birth of their oldest child; she prays to God that he did not miss this little one's. Marching hand in hand up to the reception desk, "Hello, we're family for Rivka David."

"Ah I was told to be expecting family. By your eyes, I'm guessing you're the big sister?" the perky blonde haired nurse exclaims.

"I not want to be big sister. My Auntie p'omis'd candy." the youngster proclaims, crossing her arms in a pout.

Bending down to the girl's height the nurse replies "I bet you'll change your mind once you see her."

The little girl just grimaces at the nurse, then tugging on her Aunt's dress. "Could we have the room number please?"

"Yes, room number 223. I can show you the way?" the perky nurse asks as she comes around to the front of the desk.

"That's alright, my dear. We can find the room ourselves." Aunt Nettie proclaims as she holds the little girl's hand tight. They walk down a hallway towards the sign that points to rooms 220 through 230. "Here we are."

As soon as they arrive the toddler yanks her hand from hers, opens the heavy door and squeals "Papa, you are here!"

"Of course I am here. Where would I be other than here?" he asks as she runs into his arms and picks her up. "Be very quiet, your mother is sleeping."

"I do not want a baby sister." She pleads with her father.

"Ziva Elaina" he carries her towards a bassinet "meet Talia Abigayle."

"She is so small" Aunt Nettie proclaims pulling up a chair next to the bassinet. "Would you like to hold her, Ziva?"

Curiosity takes over her, before she can object to holding the baby; her father and Aunt have the baby in her little arms "She has your eyes."

Ziva just nods, the feeling coming over her that she has to protect this baby, her little sister, from anything and everything.

"Look, she's lookin' at me, Aunt Nettie." Ziva proclaims pointing at the newborn.

"I see. Are you glad you came today?" Aunt Nettie asks, taking the newborn out of the toddler's arms and putting her back to her plastic clear bassinet.

"Bye baby sister, Tali" Ziva says, liking the way her name tasted on her lips as they both walked hand in hand out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> translations & pronunciations 
> 
> Tateleh (tat-a-lay) meaning little darling in Yiddish
> 
> Motek (Mo-tek) meaning sweet one in Hebrew


End file.
